singing for you
by RadioHeart
Summary: Yuki impatiently waits for Shuichi to come home so he can pop the question... Rated T for an implied event and one kiss.


I'm tired of all the depressing fan fictions for Yuki and Shuichi so I decided to write a sweet one-shot about them. Here goes and please bear with me because this is my first Gravitation fan fiction.

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Gravitation.

Yuki shut down and closed his laptop with an exhausted sigh. It was almost time for Shuichi to come home from the tour that separated the two boys for nearly a month. Yuki had gotten little sleep since his little pink-haired lover had gone since he had become so accustomed to sleeping with the other boy. They had been loving together for 3 years after all. He took a small box out of one of his desk drawers and opened it up to look at what was in it then turned to the clock to find it was 3:47 am. Yuki sighed once more and closed the little box. Shuichi was coming home today and, though he would never admit so, missed him and couldn't wait. The blonde 25 year old decided he might as well go to sleep in hopes of getting a bit of sleep so he wasn't cranky when his lover came home. He fell into an extremely light sleep until he felt someone crawl into bed with him at around 6:20. Yuki, knowing just who it was, wrapped his arms around the person in bed with him. He felt Shuichi snuggle up against his chest. That caused Yuki to smile, his lover had mellowed out some since the two of them started going out. The two fell asleep and stayed in bed until Yuki's phone started buzzing at 11:30. Yuki got up, cranky at the fact that he was woken up. "Hello?" 'Yuki! Thank god you're ok! I tried calling you three other times and you never answered! Anyways I just wanted to call and ask how you were getting along with writing your book, you do know the deadline is coming up right?' "Yes, I know, I'm just taking a day to relax is all, goodbye." Yuki then hung up, turned off his phone, and silently cursed his editor. "Is everything ok?" Shuichi sat up in bed, rubbing an eye sleepily. "Ya, just my editor." Shuichi nodded then wrapped his arms around Yuki's neck to pull him back down onto the bed. It ended up with Yuki on top of a very red singer. Yuki smirked at the cute face on his boyfriend, "You're really cute ya know?" The younger male just got even more red at that. Yuki leaned down and kissed Shuichi passionately. Yuki didn't want to get out of bed but he knew he had to since there was somewhere he wanted to take the pink haired boy. Yuki pulled away causing Shuichi to look disappointed, "Yuki? Something wrong?" "No, I just wanted to take you somewhere." Shuichi smiled, got up, and started getting dressed. When both males were dressed and ready, Yuki grabbed Shuichi's hand and lead him out of the apartment they shared together. They didn't walk very far until they arrived in front of a little white house that Shuichi remembered seeing while walking by a couple times, he also remembered that the "for sale" sign was missing. Yuki lead his confused boyfriend into the house, unlocking the door with a key on his key ring, and Shuichi finally understood. "Yuki, you bought this house?" "For us to live in." Yuki got down on one knee, brought the same box he was looking at the night before, and opened it up to reveal a silver band. Shuichi started crying and he lunged at Yuki causing both boys to fall onto the floor of _their_ house. "Yes! Yes! I love you so much!" Yuki smiled at the reaction, he was glad he didn't have to say anything because he sucked at saying those sorts of things. He was a romance author yet he had trouble being romantic and saying romantic to his own boyfriend. Ironic. Then Yuki realized, it's not boyfriend anymore, it's fiancee. Yuki was glad he already started furnishing the house as he picked Shuichi up, princess style, and carried him off to the bedroom.

They got married a year later and decided to adopt. They chose a sweet little 6 year old girl with blonde hair and green eyes. They named her Yui and the three of them lived happily ever after.

20 years later:

Shuichi is on one side of Yui and Yuki is on the other. Yui is in a beautiful white dress as both her fathers walk her down the aisle to marry her fiancee. Tears are running down Shuichi's face and Yuki was beaming with pride. There, at the end of the aisle was Yui's happily ever after, just like the one her fathers found 20 years ago when they got married.

How'd you all like it? Just a short little one-shot of fluffy.


End file.
